clashofclansfandomcom_de-20200214-history
P.E.K.K.A.
|Angriffsgeschwindigkeit =1,8 Sek. |Reichweite =0,8 Felder |Kasernen-Level =10 }} center|300px|link= "Ist P.E.K.K.A. ein Ritter? Ein Samurai? Ein Roboter? Niemand weiß es! P.E.K.K.A.s Rüstung absorbiert selbst die schwersten Treffer." ---- Einleitung * P.E.K.K.A. wird mit der Kaserne Level 10 freigeschaltet. * P.E.K.K.A. hat die meisten Trefferpunkte aller Elixiertruppen und den stärksten Angriff aller Truppen. * P.E.K.K.A. hat mit dem Drachen die längste Ausbildungszeit (bis zu 12 Minuten). ---- Offensiv-Strategie * Da der P.E.K.K.A. den höchsten Schaden von allen Truppen macht und noch dazu die meisten Trefferpunkte aller Elixiertruppen hat, ist es sehr gut, ihn in kleinen Gruppen einzusetzen. * Wegen seiner hohen Trefferpunkte eignet er sich gut als Schild für schwächere Truppen. Jedoch muss man aufpassen, dass er sich immer vor den schwachen Truppen aufhält. * Die meisten Gebäude überleben nur wenige Schläge dieser starken Truppe (je nach Level 600-950 Schaden pro Schlag). Beispielsweise brauchen zwei P.E.K.K.A.s jeweils einen Schlag, um die meisten Gebäude zu zerstören. Deshalb ist es nicht sinnvoll, mehr als 2 P.E.K.K.A.s nah zusammen zu setzen. * Wenn man P.E.K.K.A.s verwendet, sollte man unbedingt auch Mauerbrecher, Erdbeben- oder Sprungzauber verwenden, damit die Mauern den P.E.K.K.A.s keine Probleme bereiten. Macht man dies nicht, gehen die P.E.K.K.A.s häufig um das Dorf herum und zerstören nur Außengebäude. * P.E.K.K.A.s kombiniert mit einem Wutzauber machen unglaublichen Schaden: Auf Level 5 (sowohl P.E.K.K.A, als auch Wutzauber) macht diese Kombo bis zu 950*(1+170%)=2565 Schaden pro Schlag. ---- Defensiv-Strategie * Der P.E.K.K.A. ist sehr gefährlich. Deswegen ist es hilfreich, viele Außengebäude zu haben, da der P.E.K.K.A. so eher um das Dorf herumgeht, anstatt hinein. * Der P.E.K.K.A. kann nicht von Sprungfallen vernichtet bzw. aus dem Dorf weggeschleudert werden, da er 25 Plätze Wohnraum im Armeelager braucht. * Skelettfallen lassen sich gut nutzen, um den P.E.K.K.A. abzulenken. * In der Clanburg eignet sich der P.E.K.K.A. nicht besonders, da er relativ langsam ist und keinen Flächenschaden ausübt. ---- Verbesserungs-Unterschiede * P.E.K.K.A. ist neben dem Drachen die einzige Truppe im Spiel, deren Aussehen sich mit jeder Verbesserung verändert. * Auf Level 2 hat die Spitze des Schwertes einen elixierähnlichen Glanz und das Schwert vergrößert sich. * Auf Level 3 wird die Klinge schwarz und leuchtet blutrot. Zudem wechselt die Rüstung die Farbe von dunkelblau zu schwarz und sie wächst etwas. * Auf Level 4 bekommt sie ein zweites Schwert und die Stacheln werden rosafarbener. * Auf Level 5 rauchen die Schwerter und die Rüstungsfarbe wird heller. Ein P.E.K.K.A. auf Level 5 ist deutlich größer und breiter als ein P.E.K.K.A. auf Level 1. * Auf Level 6 ähnelt er stark dem Level 5 P.E.K.K.A., in seinem Helm leuchtet jedoch die sich mittig befindende Öffnung pink. ---- Versionsgeschichte * P.E.K.K.A. gab es schon seit der Veröffentlichung des Spiels am 2. August 2012. * Seit dem Update vom 30. August 2012 werden P.E.K.K.A.s nicht mehr von Sprungfallen weggeschleudert. * Mit dem Update vom 27. Oktober 2012 wurde ein neues Level eingefügt: Level 3. * Mit dem Update vom 19. November 2012 wurde die Trefferpunkte der Level 2 und 3 reduziert und es wurde eine neue Dekoration eingeführt: Die Statue von P.E.K.K.A. * Seit dem Update vom 5. Februar 2013 war sie das bevorzugte Ziel des Verborgenen Teslas und wurde mit 2x Schaden attackiert. * Mit dem Update vom 12. März 2013 wurden Ausbildungszeit und -kosten reduziert und Trefferpunkte und Schaden von Level 1 und 2 wurden erhöht. ** In der Tabelle sind die Werte vor dem Update und der Unterschied zu nachher angeführt: ** Ausbildungszeit: von 60 auf 45 Minuten * Mit dem Update vom 17. Juni 2013 wurde ein neues Level eingefügt: Level 4. * Mit dem Update vom 6. November 2013 wurden Trefferpunkte und Schaden von Level 4 erhöht. ** In der Tabelle sind die Werte vor dem Update und der Unterschied zu nachher angeführt: * Mit dem Update vom 29. Januar 2016 wurden die Trefferpunkte von Level 3 und 4 erhöht. ** In der Tabelle sind die Werte vor dem Update und der Unterschied zu nachher angeführt: * Mit dem Update vom 3. Juli 2014 wurde ein neues Level eingefügt: Level 5. * Seit dem Update vom 12. Oktober 2016 sind sie nicht mehr das bevorzugtes Ziel von Verborgenen Teslas. Außerdem wurde das neue Armeetrainingssystem eingeführt und die Produktionszeit (von 15) auf 3 Minuten verkürzt. * Mit dem Update vom 19. Dezember 2016 wurde die Angriffgeschwindigkeit erhöht, der Schaden/Sekunde blieb jedoch unverändert. ** In der Tabelle sind die Werte vor dem Update und der Unterschied zu nachher angeführt: ** Angriffsgeschwindigkeit: von 2,5 s auf 1,8 s * Seit dem Update im Juni 2017 kann man P.E.K.K.A. auf Level 6 verbessern. ** Außerdem wurden mit diesem Update die Verbesserungskosten und -dauer auf allen Leveln gesenkt. ** In der Tabelle sind die Werte vor dem Update und der Unterschied zu nachher angeführt: ---- Sonstige Informationen * Bei genauerem Hinsehen könnte man denken, dass P.E.K.K.A. innen hohl ist, vielleicht ist dies aber auch nur ein Animationsfehler. * Die Buchstaben P.E.K.K.A. als Wort stehen für nichts. Supercell hat am 22. August 2012 einen Wettbewerb veranstaltet, um zu sehen, was der beste ausgeschriebene Name für P.E.K.K.A. wäre. Viele Leute haben etwas eingeschickt. Als bester Name wurde "Perfect Enraged Knight Killer of Assassins" so viel bedeutet wie "perfekter wütender Ritter Mörder von Assassinen" (Attentätern) gewählt. * Es gab große Diskussionen darüber, was P.E.K.K.A. nun eigentlich ist (Mann, Frau, Roboter oder Alien...). ** Fälschlicher Weise wird einem Tipp aus dem Ladebildschirm (englische Version) entnommen, dass P.E.K.K.A. weiblich ist. Dies ist aber nicht richtig, da sich das "her" in diesem Fall auf die Rüstung und nicht auf P.E.K.K.A. persönlich bezieht. ** The armour of P.E.K.K.A. is so heavy that the Spring Trap does not work on '''her'.'' * Die Level-10-Kaserne, welche man benötigt, um P.E.K.K.A. freizuschalten, hat als Erkennungsmerkmal einen P.E.K.K.A.-Helm auf dem Dach. * Man kann nur 9 P.E.K.K.A.s auf einmal in einem voll ausgebauten Armeelager haben. Das ändert sich, wenn man einen P.E.K.K.A. dazuzählt, welchen man ab einer Level 4-Clanburg als Truppenspende bekommen kann. * Das Bild, welches in der Kaserne P.E.K.K.A. auf dem Infobildschirm darstellt, hat sich im Juni 2013-Update, zu einem angriffslustigeren geändert. Im Dezember 2013-Update hat sich der Infobildschirm P.E.K.K.A.s erneut geändert. Der aktuelle Look P.E.K.K.A.s zeigt eine mehr bedrohende Haltung, denn sie hält ihr Schwert in Richtung des Spielers. * Wenn man genau hinschaut, sieht man, dass P.E.K.K.A. atmet. Der Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich. * Setzt man P.E.K.K.A., so sagt er "Destroy", was "Zerstören" bedeutet. * P.E.K.K.A.s scheinen nach jedem Schlag, den sie verursachen zu "lachen". Vielleicht ist es aber auch nur dasEcho des Schlages. * P.E.K.K.A.s sind die teuersten Elixiertruppen (50.000 auf Level 6). * In Clash Royale (einem anderen Spiel von Supercell) gibt es auch eine kleinere und günstigere Version des P.E.K.K.A.s: den Mini-P.E.K.K.A., wie auch die große und teure Version: den P.E.K.K.A. *Insgesamt gibt es drei verschiedene P.E.K.K.A.-Arten. ** P.E.K.K.A. (Clash of Clans, Hauptdorf + Clash Royale) ** Mini-P.E.K.K.A. (Clash Royale) ** Super-P.E.K.K.A. (Clash of Clans, Bauarbeiterbasis) ---- Lesenswerte Blog-Beiträge * So sehen die Clash-Figuren aus - 21.07.2016 ---- Ausbaustufen |Entwicklungskosten 3 =5.000.000 |Entwicklungskosten 4 =6.000.000 |Entwicklungskosten 5 =7.500.000 |Entwicklungskosten 6 =10.000.000 |Entwicklungskosten 7 = |Dauer 1 =- |Dauer 2 =8 Tage |Dauer 3 =9 Tage |Dauer 4 =10 Tage |Dauer 5 =12 Tage |Dauer 6 =14 Tage |Dauer 7 = |Baukosten 1 =28.000 |Baukosten 2 =32.000 |Baukosten 3 =36.000 |Baukosten 4 =40.000 |Baukosten 5 =45.000 |Baukosten 6 =50.000 |Baukosten 7 = |Labor-Lvl. 1 =- |Labor-Lvl. 2 =6 |Labor-Lvl. 3 =6 |Labor-Lvl. 4 =8 |Labor-Lvl. 5 =8 |Labor-Lvl. 6 =9 |Labor-Lvl. 7 = }} |Schaden/Schlag 2 =486 |Schaden/Schlag 3 =558 |Schaden/Schlag 4 =648 |Schaden/Schlag 5 =738 |Schaden/Schlag 6 =828 |Schaden/Schlag 7 = |Schaden/ 1 =9,6 |Schaden/ 2 =10,8 |Schaden/ 3 =12,4 |Schaden/ 4 =14,4 |Schaden/ 5 =16,4 |Schaden/ 6 =18,4 |Schaden/ 7 = |Schaden/s 1 =240 |Schaden/s 2 =270 |Schaden/s 3 =310 |Schaden/s 4 =360 |Schaden/s 5 =410 |Schaden/s 6 =460 |Schaden/s 7 = |Trefferpunkte 1 =2800 |Trefferpunkte 2 =3100 |Trefferpunkte 3 =3500 |Trefferpunkte 4 =4000 |Trefferpunkte 5 =4500 |Trefferpunkte 6 =5.000 |Trefferpunkte 7 = }} Natürlich kann man P.E.K.K.A.s Verbesserung (so wie alles andere im Labor auch) durch sofort fertigstellen. Die Kosten der beziehen sich auf die sofortige Fertigstellung von Level X auf Level Y nach Start der neuen Verbesserung. P.E.K.K.A.s Level 1 wird in dem Labor natürlich nicht berücksichtigt. Vermerk: P.E.K.K.A. hat im Labor 2x eine Verbesserungszeit von 14 Tagen. Dementsprechend sind auch jeweils 1863 für eine sofortige Fertigstellung zu bezahlen. ----- Videos ''' center|500 px| '''Bilder Pekka.jpg HeadingPEKKA.png Kategorie:Truppen Kategorie:Bodentruppen